This invention relates to apparatus useful for sublimation printing. Sublimation printing wherein there is used transfers bearing sublimable dyes for decorating coffee mugs, tumblers and other cylindrically shaped items, that have been pre-coated with a polymeric material capable of receiving and retaining sublimation dyes, has become increasingly popular. Typical of the apparatus, polymeric coatings, dyes, transfer medium and methods used in sublimation printing are described by Durand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,250, Haigh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,663, Deroode, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,814, Talalay et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,454 and Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,684.
In the practice of sublimation printing, it is very important to have the properties of sufficient pressure and uniformly distributed pressure adjacent the transfer medium in order to obtain imprints of high quality. This is especially important for the transfer of sublimable dyes from a transfer produced by still video printers because the dyes are more difficult to sublime. In sublimation transfer apparatus using solid heads to accomplish the transfer of the dye onto a pre-coated mug or other cylindrical item, generally, the apparatus can provide the required sufficiency of and unformity of pressure; however, it can accept only one size cylinder. This lack of versatility is a serious drawback or limitation because so many cylindrically shaped items such as mugs do not have a standardized diameter. Sublimation transfer apparatus is oftentimes used at the point of purchase and the proprietor needs apparatus that will easily accommodate various sizes of cylindrically shaped items such as mugs which can vary in diameter by an inch or more depending upon the style of the mug and manufacturer. At the same time, the apparatus needs to be capable of providing sufficient or adequate pressure which is uniformly distributed adjacent the transfer sheet in order to obtain high quality imprints. The foregoing needs are met by means of the present invention.